Chris and Blaineley Make A Movie
by HardyHeart
Summary: When Chris is told the "Total Drama crap" is getting old, he's ordered by the producers of the show to make a movie about the series. He was pretty mad at first, but got even angrier when he found out he would have to do it with his enemy, Blaineley.
1. Chapter 1

Chris was snoring away in his $1,000 hotel room, paid for with Chef's paycheck for that season, in Ontario, home of the Total Drama Series. Without a second thought, the sound of his snoring was blocked by a loud cellphone ringing. Chris fell out of bed shocked- and ready to attack, when he realized it was just his phone.

"Hello, Chris speaking."he said tiredly into the phone, tired, but still able to speak.

"Hey, Chris, It's the producers of Total Drama. Listen, we're getting tired of the 'Total Drama, reality, crap.' You've been stringing this show on for_ too_ long."the producers said through the phone, this woke Chris up. Chris's most original, and popular idea was being denied! He couldn't believe it. The producers were the ones who gave him the 'Okay!' to do it, and now they hated it! The nerve! He went to get a glass of water, it was that shocking. "Now, we were thinking it over in the office the other day, and we came up with this! Total Drama The Movie!" This statement made Chris spit his water out. "I can tell you already love it!"

_No I hate it! _Chris thought to himself.

"So, are me, and Chef working on it together."he said with a string of hope left.

"No, that's to typical, instead we're having YOU, and Blaineley to put a twist on things!" Chris's mouth flung open.

"W-W-What!"Chris said, shaking his head quickly.

"You, and Blaineley working together on a movie! That's gonna be awesome! So, what do you say!" the producers were really excited.

"I don't know."Chris said, dragging the 'ow' on.

"You'll each be paid 100,000 dollars."

"I'll do it!"

"Good, now to call Blaineley!"

Chris hung up the phone, then started crying.

"WHY!"he screamed threw sobs."Well...Atleast...I get...100 grand."he managed to get out.

Meanwhile, Blaineley was already getting ready to go to work when her phone suddenly went off in her coat.

"Ugh"she said reaching into her pockets. "What do these people want from me!"

When she answered the phone her attitude changed.

"Hi, it's Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran. How may I help you."she said.

"Hello Ms. O'Halloran, we were thinking of putting you, and Chris, as directors, for Total Drama The Movie! We already got Chris, how bout' you!" the producers said to her. For some reason they had more respect for her.

"I'm sorry, but I have alot on my sche-"she said, but was quickly cut off.

"We'll pay you 100,000 dollars."they quickly said in hopes to change her mind.

"I'll do it!"she quickly said after them.

"Great, we'll see you, and Chris, next Monday for production, and budget. You guys should get together, and start writing the script."and with that they hung up.

Blaineley started sobbing.

"WHY!"she said sounding muffled. "Well...Atleast...I get...100 grand."

One of her assistants knocked at the door at that moment.

"Ms. O'Halloran, are you okay?"he said.

"Go away!"she shrieked, and you could here him swiftly, but quickly move.

Later that day Chris, and Blaineley had met up, and decided on things for the script, where it should be shot, and who would be in it. Chris, and Blaineley decided to meet at the Aftermath stage.

"Chris, we all know that I am more capable of making a movie,"Blainley said applying more lipstick." but I'd love to here your ideas."she put on a smile, but Chris glared at her.

"Okay,"he said, still glaring at her."I was thinking, we take all the campers, including Alejandro, and Sierra, and make them do the final challenges from each season, divided into teams."When Chris was finished, he smiled arrogantly, and looked at Blaineley.

"Wow, that's stupid, anyways I was thinking, we get LiLo as a host. Her or Charlie Sheen. Then, we take some celebrities, about fifteen, and make them do some really degrading challenges."Blaineley was beaming at her idea. Chris did the complete opposite.

"What about the originals?"he said putting his hands out in front of him."That totally rips from the plot!"Chris was furious.

"Well, they said they wanted something different."she said not looking at him. Then she smirked at him. He opened his mouth to protest, but closed it that was true. "So we're done here."she said getting up, and walking out of the empty Aftermath set. Chris breathed in heavily then pressed a button attached to a microphone. He spoke into it.

"Bring me a Grande Latte' ASAP."Chris said, but when the intern gave it to him Blaineley grabbed it.

"Thanks, Chris."she said. Afterwards winking at him, and walking off.

"That evil bit-"Chris said, but was cut off when Chef walked into the room.

"So, how are things with Blaineley."He said, laughing.

"Shut up Chef!"he said, and stormed off.

"Wow, someones cranky."Chef replied, but then started laughing hysterically, and fell onto the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris slowly walked back to the Total Drama Action trailer/ film lot. He didn't want to run into Blaineley before the job even started. When he got to the open space filled with dead grass, and fake plants and animals, he saw that Blaineley had already started filming without him. Chris was P.O. ed when he saw everything she had done.

"What is this!"He yelled angrily. Blaineley turned from the two people she was talking to, and looked back to Chris.

"Oh, hi Chris." Blaineley says, and then she walks up to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said.

"I'm making our movie, duh." Blaineley said. She knocked on his head softly "Where has your brain been?"

"Screw you Blaineley."Chris said angrily, shoving past her.

"Wow harsh."She put her hands up in defeat, and walked over to her chair behind a large camera, with her named spelled out on it.

"Where's my chair?"Chris said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well they were out, so you get to sit on a box."Blaineley said pointing to a short, brown box that would probably colapse as soon as Chris sat down on it.

"Ugh!"Chris said."I can't take your crap Blaineley."

"It's not crap, Chris, I'm just more important then you."she replied not even looking at him. She stared through the camera, and made a hand movement gesturing one of the background actors to move to the left."Ya'know Chris if you want to make yourself useful hold the camera."

She pushed the camera towards him quickly, and it knocked him down. The camera had hit the ground, and there was a cracking sound. Blaineley started giggling as Chris rubbed his, now burning, arm. When he looked he saw a purple, and black bruise their.

"Oww, you piece of crap."he said rubbing the spot.

"Well, don't just sit there, pick up the camera and start filming. I'm the best thing you've got for this movie. Well me, and Justin Bieber."she waved at Justin then turned back, smiling, to Chris.

"No, you are probably the worst thing that happened to me."he said under his breath.

"What was that?"she said, holding her hand behind her ear out stretching her neck.

"You are single-handedly the biggest B I T C H I have ever met, in my whole 32 years of living."he said standing up.

"Like you aren't a D-bag."Blaineley said folding her arms.

"Um, I don't want to interupt, but can we get back to filming."another celebrity said, tapping Blaineley's shoulder. She turned around.

"Uh, take fifteen."she said." Anyways don't act like you've never been an ass."she stood up, and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but I'm good at it duh, bimbo."he said. He crossed his arms over his chest. They were glaring at eachother. Finally, Blaineley decided to break the dead silence, and the death stares. When one of the celebrity cast mates walked past her with a donut she threw it at Chris with all her force. When it hit him, it landed in his hair.

"Gah, my hair!"he yelled. Blaineley broke into a guffaw, but Chris wasn't amused. He grabbed another celebrities cup of juice, and threw the juice onto Blaineley. She was covered in red, sticky Gatorade. She looked down at her clothes, and touched her head.

"Gah, my hair!"She screached.

"How do you like them apples?"he said. Blaineley took a bowl of chopped apples, and fling them at him.

"Sliced."she said laughing.

Chris moved out of the way, and it hit someone behind him. It was Justin Bieber. Instead of throwing them back though, Justin just ate the ones that landed on his tray, and threw the others away.

"What a nice kid."Blaineley said smiling."Alright, back to filming!"she said, and everyone started getting back on set.

_'This is gonna be a long day.'_Chris thought to himself

They had argued during the whole thing. Chris wanted something one way, and Blaineley wanted the other. They were complete opposites. The celebrities were getting sick of their constant fighting, and even expressed it a couple of times.

"Hey, can you guys shut up."Lindsay Lohan said, many times.

"This fighting is not winning."Charlie Sheen said. No matter what happend they were angry with eachother. They even argued about if they should kill a fly that flew in threw the door.

"No, don't kill it. Just open the door."Chris said.

"Ew, it's freaking disgusting, I'm hitting it with a swatter." Blaineley said.

"No!"he said.

It was crazy. Chef on the other hand found their constant arguments funny. He recorded each of them, and put them on Youtube, and each hit around one hundred-thousand, to one million views. This gave Blaineley an idea. She went over to Chris's hotel room, and knocked on the door.

"What do you want?"he says, half tired half angry. He was shirtless, but Blaineley seemed to not notice.

"I have an even better idea for our movie!"Blaineley said anxiously.

"Let's here your "brilliant" idea."he said rubbing his eyes.

"Can I come in."she said looking past him.

"No now tell me."

"Fine, I was thinking that maybe we could make a movie that was about two families that were on a game show, but one family kept debating, and lost each time."she bit her bottom lip waiting for an answer.

"That might actually work. And I think those celebirties asked for WAY to much money"he said rolling his eyes afterwards.

"Oh, and Charlie Sheen can be the host!"she said. Chris blankly stared at her. "Right, no Charlie Sheen."

"That's more like it."he said smiling. Then they both smiled.

"We've actually gotten threw something without bickering."they both said in unison. Chris hugged Blaineley, but when they realized the position they were in, he let her go. Then they both realized Chris was shirtless. They were both blushing.

"Well, I've got to go."she said, and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Sadly, I will not be continuing this series, or the "TwiIdiot" one because I mainly want to focus on he next story I am making for Total Drama. This is going to have apps and stuff so I'm gonna be putting more effort into it than these stories. Hopefully, the next story will get a bit more recognition, and I hope that I won't have to discontinue it because of certain rules or something. I most certainly hope that I won't have to delete it because no one Apps. But just because I feel like it, I am going to write the last thing that happens in the series.

"Hhhh,"Blaineley sighs. She looks at Chris, and stares at the stars in the dark blue sky.

"What's on your mind?" Chris asks, handing her a water bottle she ordered him to get.

"I just wish this wasn't the last day we are gonna see eachother." she said. Chris looked sad, but Blaineley just grabbed his hand, and he blushed. He looked at the stars with her for the rest of the night. If this was the last night they were spending with eachother, he wanted it to be just like this.

I hope that was a good ending. I hope that you liked it, but sadly, this is about it.


End file.
